Individual wiring of loads from a load center is well known and the subject of most electrical installations. When multiple loads are to be connected to a single load center, it is frequency difficult to maintain supervision and visibility of the respective connections, so that possible misconnections can be easily determined, and changes, if required, can be easily made. Rewiring distribution panels for connection of additional loads is, frequently, expensive and requires skilled work.